The present invention relates to a new thioprenyl compound with pharmacological activity, a process for its preparation and pharmaceutical compositions containing it.
The use of drugs acting on the respiratory system mucus is important in therapeutical medicine due to the wide range of afflictions (respiratory air passage infections, respiratory decompensation stages, tumorous growths, allergic reactions, changes in the autonomous nervous system, etc.) in all of which the respiratory tract fluid is altered, this constituting a danger or substantial discomfort to the patient. Within the pharmacological groups related to the tracheo-bronchial mucus are: bronchosecretogogues, expectorants and mucolytics.
The aim of these products is "bronchial-draining". Their main defect, except in case of Bromhexine ("Bisolvon") and S-carboxymethylcysteine, is that they act only by direct aerosolization or instillation in the bronchial system. The toxicity of the vehicles used in aerosol sprays, as in the case of N-acetylcysteine and its derivatives, is subject to the question (see the editorial "Are aerosol sprays hazardous?" Am. Rev.Resp. Dis., 112, 485 (1975)), whether they are not harmful to the bronchial tree; on the other hand, correct administration is not simple and free of risk nor a practice that can be performed outside specialized centers.
The outstanding result in this field is the systemic actuation of Bromhexine ("Bisolvon"), which is well adsorbed when orally administered and has practically no side effects, although its action is not always clear. It has even been argued (J. H. M. Langlans, Lancet, 1, 448 (1970) concluding the report of the "Research Committee of the British Thoracic and Tuberculosis Association" (Br. J. Dis. Chest, 67, 49 (1973)) that Bromhexine cannot be recommended in routine treatment of bronchitis.
Another compound also acting orally is S-Carboxymethylcysteine, of which, however, doses over one (1) gram per day are needed.